


(Our) Love Is Like A Box Of Chocolates

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massive, pre-season 8 fanmix examining the sweet, bittersweet, and bitter aspects of Castiel and Dean's relationship (or lack thereof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Our) Love Is Like A Box Of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.

 

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?vl7197j87mv6pnv)

 

 

Listen Here

 

**Garbage - My Lover’s Box**

_My lover's charms  
Are in a box  
Beneath my bed  
And piece by piece  
I'll cherish them  
Until the end_

_Send me an angel to love  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
Send me an angel to love  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven_

_They burn my hand  
Scar my face  
And blind my eyes  
I'll steal your breath  
And throw away  
What I despise_

 

**Emilie Autumn - Prologue: Across the Sky**

_See beyond the moment  
Think beyond the day  
Hear the word  
My voice will not be cast away  
Fatalistic fortune  
Ever near the end  
Love goes on  
But time does not return again_

_Across the sky  
I will come for you  
If you ask me to  
Demystify  
Your uncommon dreams  
Stranger things have come true_

_Fear no more the midnight  
Fear no more the sea  
Close your eyes, regret nothing  
You're safe with me  
Look into the shadows  
Step into the mist  
Search your land but doubt never  
I still exist_

 

**Sarah McLachlan - Sweet Surrender**

_You take me in  
No questions asked  
You strip away the ugliness  
That surrounds me_

_Are you an angel  
Am I already that gone  
I only hope  
That I won't disappoint you  
When I'm down here  
On my knees_

_Sweet surrender  
Is all that I have to give_

 

**Tori Amos - Sweet the Sting**

_With a strut into the room  
With his hat cocked sure defiantly  
He said "I, I have heard  
That you can play the way I like it to be played."  
I said, "I can play, anyway that you want.  
But first I want, I want to know_

_Baby is it sweet sweet  
Sweet the sting  
Is it real this infusion  
Can it heal where others before have failed?  
If so then somebody  
Shake shake shake me sane  
'cause I am inching ever closer to the tip of this scorpion's tail"_

  
**Lissie - Cuckoo**

_I walked alone  
I never tried to stay in line  
I didn't know what I was doing half the time  
I didn't know that my life would ever change  
I didn't think that anybody felt the same way  
And then you came_

_I said "I wanna try it all without regret  
I wanna meet the kind of folks I never met"  
Skipping school and smoking cigarettes  
We hadn't even really gotten started yet_

_Cuckoo  
Let's go driving  
Cuckoo  
'Cause there's nowhere to go  
Cuckoo  
We're in hiding  
They're telling our story on the radio_

_I fell in love with being defiant  
In a pick up truck that roared like a lion  
When you're with us  
You don't have to be quiet no more_

  
**Plumb - Blush (Only You)**

_When you look at me I start to blush  
And all that I can say is you and us  
Oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love  
With you, with you..._

_I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you  
Just you_

_When stars are falling dark  
Will light the way  
Will hit the ground and fall  
Into the shade  
I'll light the night with fire  
And run away_

  
**Natalie Imbruglia - Twenty**

_Twenty cities have passed me by  
Keep finding treasures I don't want to find  
But I've stolen and I've crossed the line and I want you, I want you_

_Twenty seconds and you could be gone  
You shine brighter than the morning sun  
You think its over but its just begun, and I want you, I want you_

_This sky is grey,its full of gold  
Can feel your heart and feel your soul  
I'll drink it up and take it slow I don't need anything else_

_Tell me where I'm heading,  
Tell me that I can be there soon  
Somewhere I've forgotten, I'll die a little more for you_

_When everything is broken  
There's a piece I never use  
I keep finding reasons to die a little more for you_

  
**Paloma Faith - Freedom**

_If you left me  
How could I go on?  
If you walked away from me baby  
All the right would turn wrong  
I've had too many heartaches  
For my blistering hands  
But I know you're my calling to the promised land_

_You're the one who runs through my veins  
Like a hurricane  
You lift the hurt I've felt before  
You and me could own this earth  
Ditch the dust and dirt  
Light up this city with our_

_Freedom  
I fall to grace and into your arms  
Cause we got freedom  
You've stolen the dark  
And turned it to stars_

  
**Hurt - Dance Russe**

_Hold on to me please  
Don't you let go of me  
Come on over  
Think it over  
I just need to feel you..._

_Quietly while you sleep  
Whispering the sweetest things  
Close those eyes and start the dream  
'Cause all of this is what you mean to me_

_Come over and I'll show you  
Shamrocks are an eight-leaf clover  
Won't you reach up and touch my shoulder  
And sing to me heavenly  
Yes, sing for the life of me_

_About a tiny dancer in my bed  
When she never has too much to say  
She reminds me of the Danse Russé  
When my emotions are wounded  
Her motions and movements chase the ghosts from me_

  
**The Hush Sound - You Are the Moon**

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

  
**Plumb - My Sweet, My Lovely**

_I tiptoe  
Hush hush...  
Pitter pat  
Goes my heart...  
Your beauty  
Your innocence_

_Joy is found  
With every kiss_

_My sweet, my lovely  
My sweet, my lovely  
So sweet, so lovely  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes_

_I stare into  
The bluest eyes  
Time stands still in  
Your smile  
You weren't there  
And now you're here_

_I dreamed of you  
But I never know how...sweet and lovely_

  
**Hurts - Silver Lining**

_There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run  
Watching and waiting for the rain to come.  
And these words wouldn't keep you dry  
Or wipe tears from an open sky,  
But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right._

_And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in  
I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting.  
The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.  
The clouds go black and the thunder rolls  
And I see lightning-  
I see lightning-_

_When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away  
Paint the sky with silver lining.  
I will try to save you, cover up the grey  
With silver lining._

  
**Globus - The Promise**

_We sail the seas of life and believe  
The storms will lead us home  
These open roads will call us with The Promise  
We walk the Earth alone_

_We lopen (we walk)  
We vallen (we fall)  
We leren, we falen, we staan (We learn, we fail, we stand)  
We vechten (we fight)  
We helpen (we help)  
Haten, luisteren, en gaan (Hate, listen and go)  
Beminnen (love)  
We duiken (we dive)  
We dansen, we lachen, ontluiken (We dance, we laugh, bloom)  
Verwonderen (amaze)  
We hopen (we hope)  
We bidden, verlaten, vergaan (We pray, leave, pass)  
We lopen (we walk)  
We vallen (we fall)_

_This dream is a universe  
And every soul shines  
Where the darkness turns into light  
I take you to fly with me  
And follow the way  
There will always be a new day_

  
**Hurts - Devotion**

_Inside the heart of every man  
There is a lust you understand  
And I'm just the same_

_When all the love has gone away  
And passion stares me in the face  
Could I walk away?_

_Here's hoping  
You'll help me to be brave_

_Devotion save me now  
I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground  
I'll turn temptation down  
I'm asking you to take me to safety this time_

_Forgive my thoughts when I'm asleep  
Forgive these words I'm yet to speak  
I feel so ashamed_

_Right now you seem so far away  
So much confusion clouds my mind  
And I don't know which path to take_

_Here's hoping  
You'll help me to resist_

  
**Renee Stahl - Something Real**

_Catch me, I am falling  
And your innocence  
Is all I have  
Can you hear me calling  
In pieces only I can understand_

_I wanted to feel like I could tell you why  
Thought I could almost see the other side  
Of something real  
Something Real  
It disappears before you see the signs  
The end is near_

Breaking and you're climbing  
And my innocence is all you have  
I can hear you crying  
From places only you can understand

_I wanted to feel like I could tell you why  
Thought I could almost see the other side  
Of something real  
Something real  
Something real  
Something real_

_Wanted to feel like I could tell you why  
Thought I could almost see the other side  
It disappeared before I saw the sign  
The end is here_

 

_  _

Listen Here

 

 

**IAMX - You Can Be Happy**

_You walked into the world,  
As a super human boy and girl, oh,  
And the blinking of your eyes,  
I was born and sold by your manifesto.  
…  
You put me in a cage,  
With a daily maze of flesh and rage,  
And I'll follow any truth,  
I won't let you go,  
I want every tomorrow._

_And now I am afraid,  
You will blossom soon and grow and change,  
There is so much I can't take,  
But I will understand,  
I will open my hand._

_You can be happy,  
You can be happy,  
You can be happy,  
You can be happy._

  
**Sarah McLachlan - Good Enough**

_Hey your glass is empty  
It's a hell of a long way home  
Why don't you let me take you  
It's no good to go alone_

_I never would have opened up  
But you seemed so real to me  
After all the bullshit I've heard  
It's refreshing not to see  
I don't have to pretend  
She doesn't expect it from me  
…  
So don't tell me why he's never been good to you  
Don't tell me why he's never been there for you  
Don't you know that why is simply not good enough  
So just let me try and I will be good to you  
Just let me try and I will be there for you  
I'll show you why you're so much more than good enough..._

  
  
**Bat For Lashes - Good Love**

_I drove past true love once, in a dream  
Like a house that caught fire, it burned and flamed  
Then the magician disappeared as quickly as he came  
And with a sound like white magic caught in a black car's blazing trail_

_The house set fire to my heart  
Like an inferno we shone rays  
I swallowed the sun in your form  
I woke up and you were crying  
I woke up and you were saying_

_Good love  
Passed it last night in a dream  
Good love  
Cause my heart caught fire_

  
**Jem - Falling For You**

_Said there'd be no going back  
Promised myself I'd never be that sad  
Maybe that's why you've come along  
To show me, it's not always bad_

_Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

  
**Garbage - Bad Boyfriend**   
  
_I've got a fever  
Come check it and see  
There's something burning and rolling in me  
We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

_I wanna hear you call out my name  
I wanna see you burn up in flames  
Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

  
**The Spill Canvas - Sunsets and Car Crashes**

_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes  
As we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight  
And after three long years, I think that we both need this  
So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss_

_And in case you  
And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as stars chase you away_

_I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head  
Let the rain fill my mouth, and in a couple hours I'll be dead  
But all the while my lips are whistling our tune  
But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon  
…  
And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me (to me)_

  
**Emilie Autumn - Epilogue: What If**

_Here you sit in your high-backed chair  
Wonder how the view is from there  
I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit  
Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor_

_If you like we could play a game  
Let's pretend that we are the same  
But you will have to look much closer  
Than you do, closer than you do_

_And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore  
And I don't care what you think anyway  
'Cause I think you were wrong about me  
Yeah, what if you were, what if you were?_

_And what if I'm a snowstorm burning?  
What if I'm a world unturning?  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep?  
What if I'm the kindest demon,  
Something you may not believe in?  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep?  
…  
And what if I'm a weeping willow  
Laughing tears upon my pillow?  
What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone?  
What if I'm a toothless leopard?  
What if I'm a sheepless shepherd?  
What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home?_

  
**Vienna Teng - Stray Italian Greyhound**

_Oh no not now  
Please not now  
I just settled into the glass half empty  
Made myself at home  
And so why now  
Please not now  
I just stopped believing in happy endings  
Harbors of my own_

_But you had to come along didn't you  
Break down the doors, throw open windows  
Oh if you knew just what a fool you have made me_

_So what do I do with this?_

_This stray Italian greyhound  
These inconvenient fireworks  
This ice-cream-covered screaming hyperactive thought  
God I just want to lay down  
These colors make my eyes hurt  
This feeling calls for everything that I am  
Not_

  
**Charlotte Martin - Volcano**

_There is not another way out of this mess  
There is nothing left inside to repress  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on back to me  
Into the arms, into the arms you're supposed to be_

_I'm running out of angles  
Left here just to dangle  
Over your volcano_

_Give me something broken that I can fix  
Show me something hard to see that I'll miss  
Sarcasm never got me far, so what anyway  
An autopilot shopping cart, I'll take anything you give me_

  
**Pink - Please Don’t Leave Me**

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise_

  
**Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith - Not Strong Enough**

_I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees._

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused, So hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

  
**All Time Low - Painting Flowers**

_When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you, woah._

_Show my cards,  
Gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

  
**Plumb - In My Arms**   
  
_Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms  
…  
Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you_

  
**Globus - Elegy**

_You never bent, you always stood  
Could you plainly tell the trees from wood  
You knew to part the wrong from right  
To coax the darkness into light  
You took me in when hope was lost  
You paid with no regard for cost  
You gave your time, you always found  
A way to keep my feet on the ground  
You never broke, you always healed  
And favored need above appeal  
You came, you saw, you mended foes  
An altruistic dynamo  
  
Now this endless Elegy  
It sings to you  
My tormented memory  
It yearns for...  
…  
You soldier on, you don't give in  
Keep pushing water up a hill  
You brought this heart back from the brink  
And gave this thirsty soul a drink  
From dust to dust, we live, we die  
Before we've grown we're out of time  
And now you're gone while justice cries  
I bury you with no goodbyes  
God has let you down  
God has let you down_

  
**Apocalyptica - Bittersweet**

_I'm giving up the ghost of love  
And a shadow is cast on devotion  
She is the one that I adore  
Queen of my silent suffocation  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Bittersweet_

_I won't give up  
I'm possessed by her  
I'm bearing a cross  
She's turned into my curse_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny_

 

_  _

Listen Here

 

 

**Garbage - I Hate Love**

_Your words are pretty but I already know who you are.  
I knew you before you met me long before we would part.  
Before you tricked me and laid on my bones.  
Before you kissed me and buried my hope.  
Before you stole stole my spirit and rode the show into the wall._

_They shore you up. They lay all their dreams on you.  
They let you in and you start to believe you're soft as a miracle.  
Unfurled, I was new and unfurled.  
Innocent and open as any lamb and hoping for paradise._

_Yeah, I hate love.  
Yeah, I hate love.  
So I hate love.  
Yeah, I hate love._

  
**Tori Amos - Cruel**

_Dance with the Sufis  
Celebrate your top ten in the charts of pain  
Lover, brother, bougainvillea  
My vine twists around your need_

_Even the rain is sharp  
Like today as you sh-sh-shock me sane  
No cigarettes only peeled havanas for you_

_I can be cruel  
I don't know why_

  
**Emilie Autumn - Swallow**

_I don't want to be a legend  
Oh well that's a God-damned lie - I do  
To say I do this for the people  
I admit is hardly true  
You tell me everything's all right  
As though it's something you've been through  
You think this torment is romantic  
Well it's not except to you_

_Twenty years  
Sinking slowly  
Can I trust you  
But I don't want to_

  
**Bat for Lashes - Daniel**

_Daniel, when I first saw you  
I knew that you had a flame in your heart  
And under wild blue skies  
Marble movie skies  
I found a home in your eyes  
We'll never be apart  
…  
When I run in the dark, Daniel  
To a place that's vast, Daniel  
Under a sheet of rain in my heart, Daniel  
I dream of home_

  
**Tori Amos - Precious Things**

_He said you're really an ugly girl  
But I like the way you play  
And I died  
But I thanked him  
Can you believe that  
Sick, sick, holding on to his picture  
Dressing up every day  
I wanna smash the faces of those beautiful boys  
Those Christian boys  
So you can made me come  
That doesn't make you Jesus  
…  
These precious things  
Let them bleed  
Let them wash away  
These precious things  
Let them break  
Let them wash away_

  
**Fiona Apple- Never is a Promise**

_You'll never see  
The courage I know  
Its colors' richness won't  
Appear within your view  
I'll never glow  
The way that you glow  
Your presence dominates  
The judgements made on you_

_But as the scenery grows  
I see in different lights  
The shades and shadows  
Undulate in my perception  
My feelings swell and stretch  
I see from greater heights  
I understand what I am still  
Too proud to mention  
To you_

_You'll say you understand  
But you don't understand  
You'll say you'd never  
Give up seeing eye to eye  
But never is a promise  
And you can't afford to lie_

  
**Sarah Brightman - Eden**

_Did you ever think of me,  
As your best friend  
Did I ever think of you,  
I'm not complaining_

_I never tried to feel  
I never tried to feel  
This vibration  
I never tried to reach  
I never tried to reach  
Your Eden_

_Did I ever think of you,  
As my enemy  
Did you ever think of me,  
I'm not complaining_

  
**Ellie Goulding - Under the Sheets**

_You left a blood stain on the floor  
You set your sights on him  
You left a hand print on the door  
Like all the boys before,  
Like all the boys before_

_This is our luck baby, running out  
Our clothes were never off  
We still have our roads to run about  
To scale the map, scale the map,  
To get us back on track_

_I've seen you in a fight you lost,  
I've seen you in a fight_

_We're under the sheets  
And you're killing me  
In our house made of paper,  
Your words all over me  
We're under the sheets  
And you're killing me_

  
**Plumb - Candycoatedwaterdrops**

_"All that's worth dying for is already dead"  
An empty religion you've learned to accept  
When nothing means everything, your  
Daily routine  
You go through the motions like a  
Helpless machine  
…  
When the answers to everything are right  
In your hands  
You lose your conviction, but you can't  
Help standing  
On the one thing that held you for so  
Many years  
You ask for forgiveness and hold back the  
Tears_

  
**IAMX - Fire & Whispers**

_Do you wanna be the animal to take me apart?  
Break my patience.  
Corrupt my sacred art._

_'Do you promise to be with me if I beg and I crawl'  
'In my darkest mood'  
Through the private wars,_

_Will you stay,  
Even when the drugs have gone?  
For it wont be long._

_Before I stumble,  
'Turn into the actors crown'  
It just wont come down._

_In fire in whispers.  
I would die for a million years.  
I promise to be your rockstar,  
But then promises don't mean anything anymore..._

  
**Paloma Faith - Smoke and Mirrors**

_You said you were built to last  
You took my hand you made a pass  
The moon eclipsed and circled round my heart  
  
With your kiss my life began  
Your love it hit and then you ran  
And I hope you pay your dues I'm moving on_

_Give it up  
You've been discovered (Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh)  
Don't look back 'cos you've just lost your lova'  
  
Give it up  
Your an illusion (Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh)  
Play your tricks and all I get is just confusion_

  
**Natalie Imbruglia - Scars**

_What could be so bad  
It's taken you so far  
Until I don't know who you are_

_I climb the walls  
You hit the bars  
I am from Venus  
You are from Mars  
You got your brand new friends  
And I got a broken heart_

_Doesn't matter who we are  
Everyone has their scars_

  
**Coheed & Cambria - The Final Cut**

_In the final curtain call  
You left me here with the coldest of feelings  
Weight, kind, depression  
Blessing the floor with the places you've stepped in_

_Will they ever measure up  
To the way you left me?  
Here by the roadside  
The bloodiest cadaver  
Marked in your words:  
I'm the joke,  
I'm the bastard_

  
**Garbage - It’s All Over But the Crying**

_It's all over but the crying  
Fade to black I'm sick of trying  
Took too much and now I'm done  
It's all over but the crying_

_Baby we're done_

 

_If I could I would  
I'd change everything  
Cause I can't forget you though you don't believe me  
Now I can't walk back  
I can't leave behind  
Where does it go all the light that we had?_

_Everything you think you know baby  
Is wrong  
And everything you think you had baby  
Is gone  
Baby we're done_

  
**Paloma Faith - Let Me Down Easy**

_Let me down easy  
All your love for me is gone  
Let me down easy  
Since you feel to stay is wrong  
I know its not over  
But the last goodbye, oh woahhhh_

  
**Matchbox 20 - You Won’t Be Mine**

_Take your straight line for a curve  
Make it stretch, the same old line  
Try to find if it was worth what you spent  
Why you're guilty for the way  
You're feeling now  
It's almost like being free  
  
And I know soon you will be  
Over the lies, you'll be strong  
You'll be rich in love and you will carry on  
But no - oh no  
No you won't be mine_

  
**Jem - Missing You**

_I wish this could be  
A happy song  
But my happiness disappeared  
The moment you were gone  
Don't think I ever believed that  
This day would come  
Now all I'm feeling  
Is lost and numb_

_And ohhh I know I promised  
Mmmm that I would try  
But I, yes I, miss you  
And it's killing inside_

  
**Charlotte Martin - The Dance**

_Inside my mouth I can hear all the voices say_   
_Do not lean over the ledge_   
_I shouldn't look down and I shouldn't have found_   
_That your lips I still taste in my head_   
_Raising my glass to the head of the class_   
_As she powers out steps one through ten_   
_I think I'll be fine if I'm covered in wine_   
_Nice to hate you and love you again_   
_And see you again_   
_And see you again_

_Weary and worn, little monster is born  
Tell me lies and I'll justify them  
Desperate today and it's making me pay  
For that night, for that kiss, for your bed  
Whoever dared to love someone out there  
I don't need a balloon and a pin  
The name of the game is outrunning the blame  
So I hate you and love you; we're friends  
Guess we'll be friends  
I guess we'll be friends._

 

 


End file.
